


Magic in the Air

by disapparater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animation, Bickering, Community: hd_erised, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, M/M, Questionable hair!, Recognisable hands!!, Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapparater/pseuds/disapparater
Summary: A holiday in a Muggle cabin might be a pleasant surprise for Harry, but it proves a little difficult for Draco.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FantasyFiend09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyFiend09/gifts).



> Fantasyfeind09, of your sign up 'domestic bliss', 'bickering' and the Muggle log cabin prompt are what called to me. I hope you enjoy my silly little comic.  
> Many thanks to my betas, particularly considering I didn't listen to all of their advice (I _forgot_ to italicise the spells, I'm sorry!).

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/65248/65248_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/65506/65506_original.gif)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/65698/65698_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/65905/65905_original.gif)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/66112/66112_original.gif)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/66508/66508_original.gif)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/66787/66787_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/66887/66887_original.gif)

 

Click the images for bigger version.  
Please do not repost artist's work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment here or on [Livejournal](http://hd-erised.livejournal.com/73251.html) . ♥
> 
> This art is part of an on-going anonymous fest hosted at hd_erised @ livejournal.com. The artist will be revealed January 9th.


End file.
